The Administrative Core is headed by Dr. Pak H. Chan, the Principal Investigator. Dr. Chan, assisted by Cheryl Christensen, will oversee all administrative aspects of both scientific and financial matters of the Program. This Core will be responsible for organizing monthly CNS Injury and Edema Research seminars and scheduling invited speakers and external consultants. This Core will also provide for clerical assistance in the supply and equipment purchasing, correspondence, seminar arrangements, preparation of manuscripts, abstracts, and related work produced by the Program, and preparation of the annual progress reports for the NINDS. Ms. Christensen will monitor the financial status of the individual projects and prepare monthly financial reports for the Program Director. The Core will also provide for scientific consultation within the Program Project and through the Internal Advisory Committee (Dr. Gary Steinberg, Dr. Frank Longo, Dr. Larry Litt, Dr. Gregory Albers) and with external consultants. We have established research seminar series just for our Center and jointly with the Cerebrovascular Disease Research Group and with the Neurobiology of Disease seminar series organized jointly by the Program in Neurosciences and the Neuroscience Institute at Stanford. In addition, we also participate in the seminar series established by the Stanford Clinical Stroke Center to facilitate the translational aspects of our studies. Ms. Paige Bracci, a biostatistician, will assist the investigators with experimental designs, data analysis, and the use of appropriate statistical tests.